


Cheese Bun Fantasy

by cherrypiecas, mockingshrader



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Crack, Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by The Hunger Games, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Teen Pregnancy, This Is STUPID, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, cheese bun, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypiecas/pseuds/cherrypiecas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingshrader/pseuds/mockingshrader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece about tragedy and happiness, Katniss and Peeta find themselves together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Bun Fantasy

One day, there was a boy named Peeta and a girl named Katniss who liked cheese buns. Peeta loved Katniss so much that he made a tobias amount of cheese buns. What Peeta didn't know was that Katniss was 15 and pregnant with his baby. She ate all of the cheese buns and roared for more.  
"MOREEE!" she screamed.  
He shoved more cheese buns in the oven as she pulled out a crop.  
"MOREEE!" she hollared.  
He felt the lashes of the crop hit his back.  
Katniss laid down on the stove and said, "Paint me like one of your baked goods."  
"Hot," Peeta said, licking his lips sexily.  
Peeta poured bread crumbs all in her hair.  
She shoved the Italian bread stick into her mouth, deep throating it.  
"Steamy," Peeta said as he pushed another bread stick into her mouth.  
"Ready for you daddy," Katniss whispered, pulling him closer.  
He licked his lips, preparing to pounce on the booty.  
"You want me kitten?" Peeta growled, "Mew for me."  
"Oh, I'll do so much more." she moaned so loud the cheese buns fell off the pan.  
"Let me in kitten," he placed two fingers in her waistband and moved real slow.  
Katniss licked Peeta's lightly buttered back.  
"Wait, I need to tell you something." Katniss stopped abruptly, "I'm pregnant."  
"How did that happen?" he looked confused.  
"Birth control doesn't work 100 percent of the time. Also, I've been pregnant for nine months. How didn't you know?" Katniss howls, "Oh my! I'm going to have my baby child!"  
Peeta put a hand on her thigh, "NOT ON THE CHEESE BUNS! I never knew you were pregnant, I just thought you were fat!"  
"I'm having five kids that's why!" Katniss spits.  
"Quintuplets!" Peeta exclaimed, pulling out his examination table.  
Haymitch ran in naked, "Who's having the baby childs!?"  
"I can't do this Peeta!" Katniss exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut as tears rushed down her face.  
Katniss' mom runs in, "OKAY WHO"S HAVING A BABY?"  
Katniss raised her hand.  
"OKAY WHO THE MOTHER'S SAUSAGE KEEPER DEEZ NUTS RHINO GOT HER PREGO?" Mrs. Everdeen looked around the room.  
Peeta raises his hand and Mrs. Everdeen kicks his booty.  
Katniss flailed backwards, heaving a sob as blood began to pour out of her on the examination table. Haymitch dips his hand in her blood, licking it happily. As Mrs. Everdeen kicked Peeta, a baby boy flies through the air sticking to the window.  
Katniss heaved, sighing as she realized what was happening.  
"I'm dying," she cried, "Peeta, sing me a song."  
"I'm gonna sing the valley song," Peeta begins, "Deep in DEEZ NUTZ!"

*SEVEN YEARS L8R PEETA's POV*

Katniss died while giving birth to our second child, a little girl. The three other babies died inside of her.  
Katniss comes back, flying on a unicorn, "I'M BACK!" and our three baby girls that died are in her arms.  
"Katniss!" I cry, "Katniss, it's been seven years. Please come home to me. I can't tell Willow and Rye the truth. I can't do this anymore. I can't do it alone."  
"I have ti go," Katniss whispers in my ear as she leaves through my window.  
She comes back in lingerie, "I'm ready to DO you." she says as I'm jacking off to whale porn.  
"Apples," she calls and Peeta shoves apples up her booty.  
"Why did you guys continue reading as it changed to third person?" Peeta asks then turns to Katniss, "Katniss, you're so rhino...."  
The last thing i hear is her moaning in my ear.


End file.
